A desperate situation
by Akadark
Summary: How far will Sakura's determination take her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**

 **Sakura's Fight**

High in the ceiling of a building in the village of lighting, there was one central stone cord coming down from the ceiling to form a large, thick stone plate. It was commonly used by ninja to observe the proceedings of the rather large room. Fortunately today there was nothing to warrant such action.

This was where Sakura was hidden, the raikage entered from the front door and walked down the center of the large room.

 _This being the chance Sakura was waiting for. She was desperate, and trying to find any way possible, Finally her desperation had come to this._

She let go, and jumped from her perch on the stone plate towards the far right wall. Due to the size of the room it was quite a distance from the center. With the little bit of light coming in she estimated the ninja on the ground would not see her as she fell to the bottom.

The raikage heard a light thump, a gentle sigh escaped his lips as he knew what was coming. He stopped his walk to the large opening at the other side of the room. Two ninja came running from his sides, he noticed the pink hair of both the nins as they came closer, raising his arms up in an almost lazy gesture struck both of them, only for them to disapear.

'Clones' He thought

before he had even moved a third ninja ran up from behind both faster and quieter the other two, leaping they wrapped their arms around him in a gesture impair his movements, and their legs wrapped around his wast. Tied to her ankles were metal wire with shurikan on the ends, as her feet wrapped around his waist the surken spun out to go around his legs to further impair his movements.

 _As Sakura ran up she had enhanced her legs, and used chakra on her feet so she could run barely touching her foot to the ground, thus silencing her foot steps. She enhanced her upper body with as much chakra as she could and wrapped up her enemy as strongly as possible._

Things seemed to stop for a second before Sakura put her hands together in front of the raikage and formed a seal.

An explosion was heard above them followed by the loud crack of the stone pillar that held up the plate.

The ton of stone all came flying down right on top of the two of them.

The raikage looked up and right as the stone got close he disappeared.

* * *

Two of the lighting villages elites were on their way to the meeting with the raikage.

He then appeared in front of them.

"Raikage sir" Both said.

The raikage looked at them then a small thump was heard and all three looked at the girl who had just fell from the raikage's back.

No one asked how she got there.

"She must have been knocked unconscious by the sudden speed of movement." One of the elites observed.

The raikage, though he never voiced such concerns openly or would even admit them internally, his first thought however was.

'These Konoha ninjas'

* * *

 **Well how do you like it. I may make it into a story and explain the circumstances and stuff.**

 **I wrote it after looking up images of Sakura and realizing people don't seem to take her very serious.  
I am not sure how this turned out so please tell me.**

 **I kind of want to wright a story where Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are competent independently, since they never really get the chance after the Chunnin exams to do any real missions, I thought it would be cool if they had to survive behind enemy lines or something like that.**


	2. Even her desperation is lost

**Chapter 2**

Two guards drag Sakura down a dimly lit, concrete, 8 feet wide by 9 feet tall, hallway.

Stopping in front of a small cell, one guard opens the door, and then they throw her in.

Sakura begins to wake up. Gathering herself only slightly, she understands her situation. Along the dark hallway there are more cells on either side, some with prisoners, some empty. Each one is only a square room made of concrete with one open side with bars running vertically and a door made of said bars. A thin cot sits in the far corner.

She slides back, and sits up kind of slumped against the far wall one leg out straight and the other bent with her hand resting on her knee, her head hanging. Outwardly she appears crushed.

A strange slapping sound comes from deeper in the dark hallway.

* * *

Somewhere else in the dungeon, in another cell, a young boy is slumped up against the wall the same as Sakura, but with a completely different aura, one of gloom and darkness but not the kind that makes an enemy feel victorious or even sympathetic, one that drags an enemy into itself and forces its way into their soul. Even the other prisoners strayed away from it, choosing the farthest they could to sit in their cells.

The owner didn't care, he was busy with a personal power struggle, the more his hatred grew the more the pain grew, and along with the pain came a power that threatened to take over.

He couldn't attack the guards, they had already proved that even if you succeeded in killing one or two more would come and you would be met with immediate deadly force, executed in your cell.

The bars were enhanced metal to resist force, theoretically if one were strong enough they could break or bend them like any others, but the real problem was the fact that they had a seal placed on them that would reflect chakra, while not completely effective, it stopped elemental attacks. He knew he could attempt to use fire jutsu to melt the bars, even if the fire had no effect the heat would. But the heat would also practically cook him in the cell. And even if he did, by the time he softened the specialized bars with enough steady heat, as to not heat up too large of an area, he would be exhausted, and most likely unable to escape all the way to freedom.

So there he sat in the dark. His aura making the dark seem welcoming and open so long as it was away from him.

A strange slapping sound came from deeper in the hallway.

* * *

 **I am not really sure what the next chapter should be about, I will try to stick with the gloomy but I am not sure if that will work out. But please review and point out things I can do better.**


	3. What we do

**Guards chitchat**

A small room. One straight staircase leading upwards. Three hallways, one in each wall, two of hallways were large, approximately eight by nine feet, the one in the wall directly across from the stair case, and the one to the right. The last one being a bit smaller. A table sat near the entry way to the stairs with three chairs around it.

The two larger hallways lead to the prison, where as the smaller one lead to a supplies room for the guards.

Two guards currently sat at the table playing cards. They wore beige uniforms and both had brown hair. One was slightly shorter with a softer face while the other being taller with a larger bone structure and rougher face.

"Man this is boring." The shorter one said. He sighed and laid his head on the table.

"It's not that bad, it pays well and it is not that dangerous." The bigger one said as he arranged his cards.

The smaller one continued to lay there. "What about every month when one prisoner will try to escape." He pointed out, without getting up. "Either from being new and not knowing the rules or just because they're plain crazy. Watisname got hurt pretty bad just a few days ago when the last one happened, he won't be back for weeks."

"Just follow protocol, you'll be fine." The other man said as he still continued to play with the cards in his hand. "I've been doing this job for years and besides nobody above Chunin is in here. It is only a place for nobodies to be stored. It's more humane than killing them, but they're worthless just the same, they are not even worth trading for our guys caught over there."

Protocol wasn't much, there was a key pad by the door to send short messages like, code 1, code 2 etc, in case a guard took too long on patrol they could call for help without leaving their post. Lining the walls of the hallways were steel boxes with large buttons, the whole thing was painted grey. These were panic buttons, if anything goes wrong the guards hit the button immediately and just stall until more guards came and backed them up and just overpower them with numbers with no risk on their side. This was the real prison, even if you got out of your cell there was only one way out and one way in, the entire prison being underground and twenty to thirty guards in the way between you and freedom, not that that was all more could always be called in from the villages main force if necessary.

"That's not true." the smaller guard got up with a touch of excitement in his voice. "Didn't you hear the rumour."

The larger guard looked at him and put his cards down.

"I heard the last one that got brought in was caught by the Raikage himself. They say she tried an assassination attempt."

"What would they gain from killing the Raikage, that would start a war. It was probably just a show of strength." The larger one replied. The cards forgotten as he looked at the smaller one. "Unlike you I pay attention to the important rumours. They say the Hokage died in the last Chunin exam. The recent attempts on the Raikage's life are probably just to prove they are still strong enough for war, to keep the other countries at bay."

"But that still doesn't explain why she's in here, I thought we didn't get dangerous ones." The first one said.

The other guard took on a slightly different tone. "Maybe she isn't all that dangerous, after all she just looks about fourteen, or even younger."

There was silent pause that, though in reality was rather short, the topic made it seem rather long.

"Or maybe she just isn't dangerous any more. How would you feel if your country sent you to die like that. That's why you should be thankful for a job like this." The larger man continued to speak, his voice soft and low. "She could have had talent and been on the way to making something of her life, but instead she got sent on a suicide mission. . . you know I don't think she has moved since they brought her in. Every time I see her she is in the same spot and it's a couple days."

The atmosphere was heavy as the two men sat in silence.

"But she's an enemy, why are we talking about her like this" The smaller one said. He had a lighter tone to his voice and started to smile. Sitting up straight and breaking the dark mood that had formed.

The larger one started to speak again his voice steady, not changing from earlier. "When you face a worthy opponent on the battlefield, for long enough, there is no enemy. There is just you, and him."

"It's about time for our rounds." the larger of the two men said as he stood up, he was also the taller of the two.

Two more guards walked down the stairs at that time, and the other guard stood up from the table. The taller guard nodded at the two new arrivals and the smaller one waved.

There was a slapping sound heard down the hallway directly across from the stairs.

"What was that?" The smaller guard asked.

"Let's go check it out." Replied his partner.

The two guards walked down the hallway for a ways but found nothing. They walked back up to the other guards so they knew nothing was wrong.

"It was probably just one of the prisoners." The larger one said.

They still needed to do the last of their rounds before they could end their shifts. So they started walking down the hallway that was to the right of the stairs.

As they walk they both started to favour the right of the hallway until they passed the cell that held the internally conflicted boy on the left, his eyes staring through them as if they didn't exist, as they passed.

The smaller one lead over and talked softly into his partners ear. "You know the guy who went mad and tried to break out was from around here. Do you think it was that boy that drove him to it?"

"We're not exactly a hotel here." His partner spoke. Reminding him that this was a prison. "But yeah, I think he was probably the reason for it."

They came to a fork where the hallway turned left and continued straight. This place being built before the last war in a hurry to hold an influx of prisoners, was not the best in design. The path Straight lead to a dead end, the path to the left lead to the other hallway which in turn lead back to the entrance making a circle. Passed the split there was only one cell anyway.

The guards checked on the last one, who was laying on the cot turned away from them, then turned around and took the left turn. Just as their backs disappeared into the dark he turned around with a large animal like grin on his face.

Finally they came to the newest arrival. Neither talked as they walked up stopped and stared at her.

She still had not moved, her hair fell down the side face. Her hollow gaze landed at their feet. She remained almost perfectly still except for her quiet breathing. She was one of the worst cases of depression in the prison.

Even the other prisoners could tell. She didn't talk when the guards weren't around like some of the other prisoners did, even the most stoic of them talked eventually, but she never acted as if she heard. Between not moving, talking and the fact she hadn't eaten in two days meant she was likely going to die. She would be the first to die of her own volition in two years. If suicide by prison guard didn't count.

After staring at her for longer than they had bothered to for any of the other prisoners they turn and continued on

Once they got back the two guards were sitting at the small table, playing with the cards they had left behind.

One of the guards noticed them and spoke. "After you guys left we heard that noise again, did you see anything?"

"no, it must just be one of the prisoners." The taller guards replied. He then walked into the supply room and one of the guards from the table followed him. He picked the prison key up out of a nondescript box and tossed it to the other, who then caught it a placed it back in the box before both guards left. This ritual had started when the prison was first built with the guard on duty passing the key to the next in a specific way when his shift was up to make sure that one of the prisoners did not escaped and disguised themselves as a guard and just walk out. Though as new technology was installed there was no longer a reason for the guards to carry the key, but the habit was kept for the same reason it was started, and the larger guard had always said to anyone who thought it was pointless that anything that could keep you alive longer was worth it. Though in reality any object would work, to keep using the key was kind of stupid.

The other guard took his seat at the table. He and his partner left with his partner saying goodbye to the one he was talking to. And finally they went up the stairs and left.

"Did you hear that?" One of the new guards said it was quieter this time and couldn't tell where it came from.

"It's probably nothing." the other replied.

* * *

 **Hooray for pronouns, I almost started capitalizing Large for the guards name.**

 **Now the stage is pretty much set but I think I still have a little more to do in the next chapter, or maybe the entire next chapter but it will probably be shorter.  
**

 **And special thanks to my one reviewer... Thank You**

 **I appreciate advice and tips on story, don't worry if it sounds dumb or obvious there is always a chance I missed it (after all I am the one who wrote the above story).** **do you guys think I should break the bleak atmosphere or not?** **I also would like to know if this should be drama instead of adventure, as you can see how it has been going so far.  
**

 **Have a nice day.**


	4. Let's not just sit here

**Let's talk about this**

In the dark prison. All the prisoners were quiet, not caring to talk. Two guards walked down the corridor dragging a new inmate. They throw him roughly into the cell, so hard in fact, that he hit the back wall with a grunt and it took him a few seconds to recover himself.

The cell he was in was the one across and to the right of Sakura. There was nothing really special about him. He was probably a little taller than her but kind of skinny, like he had just had a growth spurt. He had brown hair and eyes and looked to be about fourteen to sixteen. And wore the headband for the village hidden in stone.

He took a moment to survey his new surroundings, coming up to the bars and looking up and down the corridor. He could only make out a couple other prisoners, the rest were all out of sight or just dark shapes.

He stayed silent for a while, but as soon as he was sure the guards were out of hearing range he looked at all the prisoners he could see.

"I am getting out of here. Who's coming with me?" He said as if expecting everyone here was just waiting for him to invite them to breakout.

However; this got mixed reactions from the other inmates. It ranged from interested to ignoring him, but, no one spoke.

"Well has doesn't anyone have the guts to breakout" He spoke with a bit more anger "Or are all you guys so weak."

"Fine if you guys won't come I'll find a way out myself!"

It was the one next to him that spoke up. "First we get one that is completely silent, and now one that won't shut up."

"Look we may be enemies out there, but in here we should work together to get out." the new boy said with a little less annoyance that no one seemed to be even remotely interested." He was smart enough to know that if it was that easy to get out they wouldn't still be here.

About an hour later with the boy trying twice more with "someone has to know something about this place that can help get us out." and "you guys need some fresh air before you brains rot away completely." With little response from the other prisoners.

"You guys can't just sit here forever." The boy said.

"Actually" A middle aged girl directly to the right of Sakura and across from him begins. "The odds are that this prison will be shut down soon. As the country economizes, since this place was probably here since the last war, they will close it and return all the prisoners to their respective countries in return for any prisoners of theirs."

A man from somewhere down the corridor, probably a cell or two down from the girl but the boy couldn't tell exactly, spoke next. "Under ideal circumstances they would, but they may not want to draw attention to the fact that they have been keeping prisoners this long after the war ended. And none of us are of any real value to be traded, they might just decide to cut their loses."

It was some one from the left of the boy who spoke the next line. "And we'll be gotten rid of."

"But we don't know that" The first girl spoke up. "That kind of thinking could have been discarded with the war. We have a fair chance at being sent home."

Her voice turned soft as she turned toward Sakura's cell to her left, where Sakura still hadn't moved. "There is still a chance we can get out of here, you don't need to give up hope." Though she couldn't see her, the prisoners across from her, had told of her condition.

"Huh" The boy got up and moved to the bars of his cell. "Who are you talking to?"

Peering into the dark cell, he could only make out someone's leg laying motionless on the floor. Before this he had assumed the cell was empty. "Who's in there?" he called out to the quite cell. No reply.

"Your polar opposite." said the man next to him.

The boy's response was quick, but, not to thoughtful.

"Huh"

It was the girl to the right of Sakura who again decided to answer. Her voice lowered as she talked trying to be as sympathetic to the girl as possible.

"She was brought in here a few days ago and hasn't said anything, eaten, or even moved."

She would have went on if the boy didn't interrupt her.

"Hey you! You in the cell. What the **** are you giving up for. So what if you were beaten, is sitting there sulking going to make it any better. We are all in here now, and there is only one way to go after hitting the bottom. We can still make it out of here, come on what's down here for you, nothing that's what, what's up there though, everything, the whole world is there waiting for you."

He turned and looked around then addressed everyone who could hear, and with his volume that probably quite a lot. "My grandmother always used to say, 'you are never defeated until you give up' Come on we can get out of here. You just have to believe it" He said trying to instill as much hope as he could, to rally the other prisoners to trying to get out. It didn't have the effect he was hoping for as the one to his right just told him to shut up and the rest continued to ignore him.

A few people muttered in the back of their cells, but everything soon went quite again as everything seemed to settle and the dark place went back to the way it had before, with no way to tell it apart from anytime in the years before

 _Believe it, believe it, believe it._ The words ran through Sakura's mind again, and again, and again, and that part of her that could never accept defeat stirred deep down in her once more. It was like she had just woke up, or more accurately her spirit had awoken. Even if she had been aware of what was happening, now she felt what was happening. She still felt like there was something missing, like she wasn't quite whole yet, but she didn't care right now.

Sakura stood, the aches in legs and body making her fight just to stand, and slowly walked towards the bars as she regained control over her legs once again. She leaned against bars and looked out at her surroundings. All she could see was people in concrete boxes with nothing separating them but bars. _Bars,_ all that was in the way was bars. Bars weren't hard or complex, she could think of a way to get by them.

Sakura, without any other thoughts in her head, thought solely on the problem at hand. It was only a few seconds later her mind came up with the answer. She would bend them.

She could bend them, all she needed was chakra control. Taking a few breaths she placed her hands on two bars right in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she could feel the chakra moving in her arms, every little twist and turn and subtle move that it made. Flowing more of it into her arms she began to pull, she pushed more into her arms and pulled harder. She pushed more and more chakra into her arms, as much as she could, and she pulled with all her might.

In the silent dark hallway a loud creak drew the attention of every cellmate, with everyone on the opposite side of Sakura staring at her as she tried to bend the bars.

There was another loud creak. Control, control, control Sakura repeated in her head, as she pulled as hard as she could. Her breathing began to get heavy and her arms tired, still she kept going, but nothing more happened.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and finally stopped. Turning around and leaning her back on the bars she slid down to the ground. The girl to her right hadn't been able to see what happened but could hear the heavy breathing as Sakura tried to catch her breath.

"This isn't going to be easy" Sakura said, her voice was scratchy from not talking for days and she was exhausted from expending all her energy after not moving for days. Yet Sakura knew she couldn't go back, she couldn't explain it, but the truth was she could get out of here, for the same reason that got her in. She was a fighter, and she would fight.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to the boy who had caused all the ruckus. She smiled slightly as the boy just silently stared.

"If you won't shut up in here, then we'll just have to breakout."

He smiled back, then he started to laugh. Sakura laughed too, quite, almost so that it couldn't be heard.

* * *

Two guards doing their rounds came across a corpse in one of the cells. Immediately they retrieved three more guards as per protocol to enter any occupied cell... sort of occupied cells anyways.

It was the contradicted boy's cell, and thus, his body that lay unceremoniously slumped against the wall.

One of the guards reaches for the door.

"Formation B you guys"

"What, it's..." The guard who spoke after thought better of it. Better to just play along and get this done quickly. The tall man who gave the orders was a stickler for the rules and wouldn't give way anyway.

They got into formation and enter the cell.

The closest guard was about two feet from the body when it moved. The boy shot up from his place on the ground and punched the guard in the stomach. He swung out to the side and kicked next closest guard to knock him off balance. He turned to the exit where he knew the other three would be.

Oooph

A pillar of concrete rammed into him and knocked him flying into the middle of the back wall. He fell hitting half on, half off his cot and roll entirely onto the floor.

The taller guard lowered the concrete back into place, and all the guards exited the cell and shut the door.

"I've never seen a corpse that wants to kill me quite that bad." said the guard who had given the orders and consequently, been the one to stop him.

The original two guards continued on their way, and the other three went back to whatever it is they were doing.

The boy got his hands beneath him, and pushed himself to a sitting position. His attempt at escaping stopped, he went back to the next best thing, staring his hatred into anything he could.

Down the corridor form him there was a slap.


End file.
